Hostage Situation
by The Hand of Omega
Summary: The Fourth Doctor and Leela must save a group of colonists from the Daleks. T due to descriptions of mutated humans just in case .


The Doctor stood defiantly as the Dalek went to meet him, his large, wide eyed stare glaring directly into the eyepiece.

"Doc-tor!" the creature shouted, the lights on its dome blinking in time with its speech, "Have we reached an agreement?"

The Doctor continued to stare at it. "Yes. You exchange the prisoners for me. No one gets hurt."

"We will scan to make sure that you will keep your word!" the Dalek exclaimed.

"I'm more worried about your word."

The Dalek paused.

"Will you spare the prisoners?" the Doctor asked, his voice deepening.

"… yes."

The Doctor let no emotion show in his face. "Then prove it to me by letting them go first."

"This was not…"

"LET THEM GO FIRST," the Doctor growled, his voice dipping into that terrifying hybrid between a whisper and a yell.

The Dalek was silent for a moment, as it's eyestalk erected itself to the sky, transmiting to the Supreme Dalek somewhere deep in the crashed ship.

The Doctor took advantage of the pause to look over where Leela was crouched in the bushes. He gave a small nodd, and Leela nodded back, before pulling a small device out of her pocket.

The events of the day had happened so fast; first, the TARDIS landed on a barren, desert world where the inhabitants of a small human colony made their living by finding metals and minerals in the sand. Then, a crashed Dalek ship was discovered in the dunes, and the chief of the city, paying no attention to the Doctor, revived the Daleks, hoping they could be useful as a work force.

Leela belived that, in two hours, she had found out more about the Daleks evil than many did in their lives. Many people from the city had been killed (the pathetic creatures did not even have the courage to call the act "killing", she thought with distaste), while others had been mutated into genetic monsters which the Daleks then used to round up and capture the remaining people.

And now, the Doctor was in a hostage situation with the creatures.

From her spot, Leela could not help but admire the Doctor. There were times where she was annoyed with him, or confused or amused, but there were moments like these where he stood up against evil like the warriors in her people's legends. She had no doubt that, when he growled at the Dalek, it made the abomination within shiver.

The eyestalk atop the grey dome returned to the Doctor's stare.

"It has been agreed," it grated, its tone calm and contolled, but hatred seeping through it. "The inhabitants will be allowed to leave."

"Good," the Doctor said, pulling his bag of Jelly babies out of his pocket. Leela stiffened… the time was coming.

Soon, three more Daleks emerged from the ship, followed by two mutated humans. They all had huge boil-like growths covering them, and spider-like eyes. Leela tried not to pay too much attention to them; even for a warrior of the Savateem, their were limits to what they could take in.

Following the mutated humans were the colonists. As they passed the Doctor, a couple of them whispered a "thank you" or a "bless you" before they took off running, the younger and elder ones beong carried.

The Doctor acted like he didn't even see them, and simply munched on a jelly baby while watching as the three Daleks and mutated humans filed behind the first Dalek.

"And now Doctor, you will come with us!" it announced.

"Yes of course, a deals a deal. But first, I have a question."

"What?"

"Would you like a jelly baby?" he asked, before throwing one at the dome.

The signal.

Leela lept from her hiding spot, and activated the device in her hand. A loud, buzzing noise filled the air.

Instantly, the four Daleks started screaming and smoke began to pour from there grills. The mutated humans looked at their masters, confused. But, they were quickly relieved of their confusion when Leela quickly stabbed and killed them both.

She then went to the Doctor's side, knife ready to lash out at the Daleks, in case they would attack.

He simply watched and popped another Jelly Baby in his mouth as the metal casings collapsed on themselves, killing the Kaled mutants.

Leela watched the burning remains for a moment. "Are they dead?"

"Very," the Doctor replied, throwing his scarf over his shoulder. "I sabatoaged he depolarizer generator they were tapping in and stealing enegy from. When you pressed that button, they were each given enough energy to supply them for years… at once."

"And, it was too much for them?" she asked, trying to make sure she understood.

"Yes. All of them."

He pointed to the Dalek ship. Smoke was billowing out of the cracks and holes made by the crash.

"So, what are we going to do with that?" she asked. "In case any of the Daleks or blotchy hmans survived?"

"Well, I'll drag it into the vortex with the TARDIS. It'll be ripped apart."

"Can you do that?"

He turned to her. "In theory," he said, before giving his large, toothy grin, and walking away before she could press further.

A little while later, the Dalek ship vanished from the planet forever as the TARDIS deposited whatever horrors were still inside into the vortex.

**Thanks for reading guys. This is my first time writing the Daleks in a story, and I think it went well. The overall plot may be a bit cliché, but this whole thing is meant for fun and entertainment, as well as having Leela meet the Daleks. If I actually meant to do a multi-chapter thing with the Daleks, the plot would be original. I owe the Pepper Pots that much. **

**Next, their might be one with the Third Doctor and the Cybermen. **


End file.
